wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
LRIG
]] are one of the card types in WIXOSS. They are avatars of the decks of WIXOSS players. LRIGs represent the primary deck division in WIXOSS, and a deck's composition will largely be determined by its LRIGs. Within the TCG, they represent the player, such that the player takes damage when their LRIG is hit. LRIGs go in the LRIG deck. When LRIGs grow, the new LRIG card is placed on top of the old LRIG card, and the old LRIG is not sent to the LRIG trash. In the anime, special, living LRIGs are used by Selectors in Selector battles to become an Eternal Girl (''selector'' series) or to retrieve/change a memory (Lostorage incited WIXOSS). These special LRIGs are sapient and often instruct their Selectors in battles. Double-Faced LRIG / Eternal -E-]] WXK-P03 Utopia introduced the concept of a double-faced LRIG (両面ルリグ Ryōmen Rurigu), a card with a LRIG on both card faces instead of having the regular white card back. If the conditions for growing into either side of the LRIG are fulfilled if your LRIG would grow, you may grow into that side of the LRIG. While on the field, a double-faced LRIG cannot be flipped to the other side, unless by its own effect. While not on the field, double-faced LRIGs can be represented in three ways. Transparent sleeves are the simplest, allowing both sides to be used easily, but may render the card visible while it is in the LRIG Deck. Using opaque sleeves necessitates that the LRIG be removed from the sleeve and manually turned over every time the side not currently facing the front is used. Finally, a check card can be used, allowing a player to easily check the effects of the card without revealing the LRIG. However, a player must have the actual card in their LRIG deck to use a check card. Official Twitter WIXOSS Column Parts of a LRIG Card Color *Located in the top right corner. *Determines the associated color of the LRIG. Level *Located in the top left corner. *The level of a LRIG determines the maximum level of SIGNI that can be played, as players cannot play SIGNI whose level is higher than the current LRIG. LRIGs can grow, proceeding to a higher level, lowering to another level, or even growing into the same level. *During deck construction, LRIG Decks must contain at least one level 0 LRIG. *Both players start the game with a level 0 LRIG. Limit *Located in the top left corner under the level. *The limit of a LRIG determines the total level of SIGNI that a player can have on the field at a time. The total level of SIGNI in play cannot exceed the LRIG's limit. Grow Cost *Located in the bottom left corner. *Determines the color and amount of Ener that must be paid in order to grow into the LRIG during the Grow Phase. LRIG Type *Located to the center right. *The LRIG type determines what LRIG cards a LRIG can grow into, as well as the kinds of SIGNI, spells, or ARTS that can be used. *A LRIG cannot grow into a LRIG of a different LRIG type. *A player cannot summon SIGNIs or activate spells or ARTS that are restricted to a LRIG type that is not their active LRIG. *However, Life Bursts are not limited by LRIG types. Therefore, it is possible to activate a Life Burst regardless if the SIGNI or spell can be played or not due to the LRIG type. Ability *If present, will be shown in the text box of the card. *Like SIGNI, a LRIG may have abilities, and their use is similar. Coin *Located at the bottom-right corner. *Indicates how many coins this LRIG has as it enters the field. Anime In both the selector and Lostorage series, LRIGs are beings sent to Selectors, although their purpose differs. In the selector series, they are sent to Selectors to help them fulfill their wishes, and in the Lostorage series, they are sent to Selectors to change their memories. They come in the form of cards, and are often discovered in recently-bought WIXOSS decks. Only Selectors and former LRIGs are able to hear them and see them move inside the card. Non-Selectors can only perceive LRIGs as normal LRIG cards. selector Whenever a Selector receives her third loss and loses their Selector rights, their LRIG disappears, sent back into the cycle until they appear to another Selector. For example, Midoriko disappears in selector infected WIXOSS Episode 5 when Hitoe Uemura receives her third loss, but is shown with another Selector in selector infected WIXOSS Episode 12. As shown in Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 8, most LRIGs are created whenever a Selector becomes an Eternal Girl. Whenever this occurs, the Selector's LRIG takes the Selector's human body, while the Eternal Girl becomes a LRIG. However, there are original LRIGs who did not originate from Selectors. The first LRIGs, Tama and Iona (then known as Shiro and Kuro) were created by Mayu to begin the LRIG and Selector system. These LRIGs are suggested to have special powers, compared to normal LRIGs. Mayu created more original LRIGs past the first two. Whenever one of these LRIGs loses three battles, they are not simply returned to the system to find another Selector; instead, they disappear completely, erased from existence. Tama and Iona are the only remaining original LRIGs. Lostorage In Lostorage Incited WIXOSS and Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, LRIGs are made from the Selector's memories and have the ability to either restore, create, change or erase a person's memories. In addition, the LRIG cycle and how a player win/loses has also been changed. In these new Selector battles, each Selector has a variable number of coins. If a Selector loses all of their coins, then they will lose the game and automatically forfeit their bodies to their LRIG. On the other hand, if a Selector gets all 5 gold coins, then that Selector will be freed from the battles and their LRIG will grant them one request to either retrieve, erase, create or change one of their Selector's memories before they return to their Selector's body. It has also been shown that most LRIGs hate the idea of living as a human, as being mere memory constructs they have no idea how to live life as a human. Other LRIGs resent being bound to a Selector, causing them to betray their Selectors in order to become human, with the desire to become Selectors themselves, or just to stop living a life of "slavery." However, while some LRIGs may hate their Selectors and humans, there are some LRIGs like Ril and Dona who will grow to care for their Selectors and end up developing a human heart and individual will as well. Trivia *"LRIG" is "GIRL" spelled backwards. *In the Selector series, whenever a LRIG takes over a Selector's body, the voice actress of the LRIG is used to differentiate between the character who was originally the LRIG and who wasn't for the viewer. In the Lostorage series, that isn't the case anymore, as the LRIG characters are voiced by the voice actors that voice the body of the character they are possessing. This is mainly due in part of the Selectors having both male and females, and it'd have been odd for a LRIG-possessed male body to be voiced by a voice actress. However this isn't limited to LRIGs turned male, as characters such as Yukime and Layla are voiced by the voice actresses of their Selectors when they possessed their bodies. Despite this, during Kiyoi's flashbacks, Remember in Kiyoi's body is still voiced by Remember's voice actress rather than Kiyoi's voice actress, like in the Selector series. * Category:Anime Terms